Half-Blood Website
by HooHooTikkiTikkiTikkiHaHaSicha
Summary: The monster-signal free website especially made for demigods, nymphs and satyrs! (Rated T for Clarisse punishing the Stolls)
1. Chapter 1

_Right... HELLOOOO this is a story by meeeeeeee! (Amelia) It was previously on Mavis' account but since we got the shared one I thought I'd transfer it here._

**Day 1: Group Chat**

**Percy:** SeaweedBrain

**Annabeth:** WiseGirl101

**Grover:** GoatMan

**Clarisse:** DontMessWithMe

**Rachel: **ProphecyGirl

**Connor:** MrTrickster1

**Travis:** MrTrickster2

**Thalia**: ThePineTree

**SeaweedBrain logged on**

**WiseGirl101 logged on**

**GoatMan logged on**

**DontMessWithMe logged on**

**ProphecyGirl logged on**

**MrTrickster1 logged on**

**MrTrickster2 logged on**

**ThePineTree logged on**

**ThePineTree:** ALRIGHT WHO CHANGED MY ACCOUNT NAME! :(

**MrTrickster1: **Uh...

**ThePineTree: **YOUR DEAD MESSENGER BOY!

**MrTrickster2: **Sucked in Connor

**MrTrickster1: **Hey Travis helped!

**ThePineTree: **You guys better be ready when the hunters visit again

**MrTrickster2: **Guys don't be surprised if I'm "mysteriously" sick kay?

**WiseGirl101: **Oh Travis...

**SeaweedBrain: **This is gonna be good

**ThePineTree: **Shut up kelp head

**GoatMan: **Save the environment

**DontMessWithMe: **Grover? Really?

**GoatMan: **course

**WiseGirl101: **Hey Rachel you ok?

**SeaweedBrain: **Yeah you've been kinda quiet...

**WiseGirl101: **Rach?

**ProphecyGirl: **Huh?

**DontMessWithMe: **You hadn't typed since you got on

**ProphecyGirl: **oh yeah... I gave a prophecy soooooo yeah...

**SeaweedBrain: **Seriously?

**WiseGirl101: **What! (Didn't know you could spell that seaweed brain)

**MrTrickster1: **What!

**MrTrickster2: **WHAT!

**SeaweedBrain: **Gee… thanks wise girl

**ThePineTree: **What did you say?

**DontMessWithMe: **Thanks for letting us know

**ProphecyGirl: **Yeah Will said that I said:

_A mix of races must all combine,_

_To create a strong team of nine,_

_They must use they talents and face their fears,_

_So the end of the world is no longer near,_

_The adventure shall bring them through the maze,_

_And one shall face his final days,_

**SeaweedBrain: **Well...

**WiseGirl:** Thats... interesting...

**MrTrickster1: **uh huh

**MrTrickster2: **So who's gonna die?

**ProphecyGirl: **I don't know!

**MrTrickster2:** Sorry...

**ThePineTree: **Well... On that happy note I'm gonna leave and change my account name back.

**ThePineTree logged off**

**MrTrickster1: **Phew she's gone

**MrTrickster2: **She's gonna kill us when the hunters come back.

**MrTrickster1: **Yup.

**TheGoatMan: **There's the dinner horn

**MrTrickster1: **YES!

**MrTrickster2: **YAY!

**MrTrickster1 logged off**

**MrTrickster2 logged off**

**SeaweedBrain: **See y'all at dinner.

**SeaweedBrain logged off**

**WiseGirl101 logged off**

**GoatMan logged off**

**DontMessWithMe logged off**

**ProphecyGirl logged off**


	2. Chapter 2

_HELLO again! I'm glad some people are liking this (2) but anyways I'm enjoying writing this so yeah! :)_

**Day 2: Group Chat**

**Percy:** SeaweedBrain

**Annabeth:** WiseGirl101

**Grover:** GoatMan

**Clarisse:** DontMessWithMe

**Rachel: **ProphecyGirl

**Connor:** MrTrickster1

**Travis:** MrTrickster2

**Thalia**: TheImmortalLieutenant

**Tyson: **MrMetalwork

**SeaweedBrain logged on**

**WiseGirl101 logged on**

**DontMessWithMe logged on**

**ProphecyGirl logged on**

**MrTrickster1 logged on**

**MrTrickster2 logged on**

**TheImmortalLieutenant logged on**

**MrMetalwork logged on**

**WiseGirl101: **Tyson! I didn't know you had an account

**MrMetalwork: **Brother told me about it, I come on at lunch break.

**MrTrickster1: **How are you?

**MrMetalwork: **I am good, making swords is fun

**TheImmortalLieutenant: **Hi Connor

**MrTrickster1: **Hi Thals...

**MrTrickster2: **So you changed your name huh... no harm done?

**TheImmortalLieutenant: **Clarisse could you do something for me?

**DontMessWithMe: **If it includes bashing up the Stolls I'm totally in.

**TheImmortalLieutenant: **Thanks

**DontMessWithMe: **be right back

**MrTrickster1:**Ouch! Thats gotta hurt Trav!

**MrTrickster2: **It did

**MrTrickster1: **Uh oh shes coming for me!

**MrTrickster2: **Owwwwwwww dude!

**MrTrickster1: **C'mon at least give me time to write my will!

**SeaweedBrain: **You guys know we're all cracking up right now?

**TheImmortalLieutenant: **Soooooo wish I could see this!

**MrMetalwork: **Must go now, I make more swords.

**SeaweedBrain: '**Kay Bye Tyson!

**WiseGirl101:** Bye!

**ProphecyGirl: **See ya!

**MrMetalwork logged off**

**DontMessWithMe: **I hope that hurt punks

**MrTrickster1, MrTrickster2: **It did.

**TheImmortalLieutenant: **Going now, it's not over yet boys

**TheImmortalLieutenant logged off**

**ProphecyGirl: **Have any of you thought about my prophecy?

**SeaweedBrain: **No…

**DontMessWithMe: **No

**MrTrickster1:** Not me

**MrTrickster2: **What prophecy?

**WiseGirl: **Yes

**ProphecyGirl:** Why am I not surprised?

**MrTrickster1: **Because Me, Travis, Clarisse and Percy don't think?

**SeaweedBrain: **Hey!

**DontMessWithMe: **Shut up punk, though in prissy's case you have a point

**SeaweedBrain: **Shut up

**WiseGirl101: **Guys the prophecy?

**SeaweedBrain: **Oh yeah...

**WiseGirl101: **Well, a mix of races must all combine, we're going to have to team up with different races

**MrTrickster2: ** Ohhhh… That prophecy….

**DontMessWithMe: **Such as?

**WiseGirl101: **How would I know? Anyway to create a strong team of nine seem self-explanatory, the team will have nine members, they must use their talents and face their fears: we'll have to do exactly that, so the end of the world is no longer near: in other words we're going to save the world,

**SeaweedBrain: **We'll go in a maze, and someone will die

**WiseGirl101: **Pretty much. Oh wow! 10:30! I'd better call lights out.

**WiseGirl101 logged off**

**MrTrickster2: **yeah we'd better shut our cabin up as well

**MrTrickster1 logged off**

**MrTrickster2 logged off**

**SeaweedBrain logged off**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hiya! I want to say thanks to Savannah Silverstone, your reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. :) Also, if you don't like the blog idea and want it just to be group chat please let me know._

**Day 3: Trickster's Blog – Great Pranks**

**Post 1: Introduction**

Hey peeps. This is MrTricksters 1 and 2 (Connor and Travis), in this blog we'll be writing down some of our greatest pranks and a how-to for all the young pranksters out there!

Warning! The Stoll brothers are not responsible for any concussion, bruises, broken bones, and curses etc. that are given to the prankster!

**Post 2: The Golden Mango**

So, the best prank we ever pulled was on the Aphrodite cabin. It was based on the story of Paris and the Golden Apple. This will work on any group of self-obsessed pretty girls. What we did was we spray painted a Mango gold and wrote: '_For the hottest' _on it, their reaction was fantastic! Nail polish and hair products flew everywhere as they fought for it. Afterwards they cursed us but it was totally worth it!

How-to:

Find a fruit big enough to write on

Spray-paint the said fruit gold

Write (or paint) the words: '_For the hottest' _Or something along those lines onto it

Put it near a place where a group of self obsessed, pretty girls hang out when they're not there

Hide and watch the fun!

Warning! The Stoll brothers are not responsible for any concussion, bruises, broken bones, and curses etc. that are given to the prankster!


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 3: Group Chat**

**Annabeth:** WiseGirl101

**Grover:** GoatMan

**Rachel: **ProphecyGirl

**Connor:** MrTrickster1

**Travis:** MrTrickster2

**WiseGirl101 logged in**

**GoatMan logged in**

**MrTrickster2 logged in**

**ProphecyGirl logged in**

**GoatMan: **'Sup everyone

**MrTrickster2: **The roof

**ProphecyGirl: **Ha ha very funny…

**WiseGirl101: **Good, watching Percy beat the Ares' cabins butts J

**GoatMan: **Oh that's where he is.

**ProphecyGirl: **Where's Connor?

**MrTrickster2: **Setting up a prank… Which I am not involved in at all…

**MrTrickster1: **Back! Everything is in order

**WiseGirl101: **Which cabin?

**MrTrickster2: **You'll see…

**ProphecyGirl: **It's Ares isn't it?

**MrTrickster1: **No… Not at all

**WiseGirl101: **See you in the underworld…

**MrTrickster2: **We planned this carefully, it's foolproof

**MrTrickster1: **OOOOOHHHHHH look! Clarisse just set it off!

**GoatMan: **You are so dead man

**WiseGirl101: **She looks sooo mad

**ProphecyGirl: **You two better start running.

**MrTrickster2 logged off**

**MrTrickster1 logged off**

**WiseGirl101: **Well, I've got archery now, bye

**WiseGirl101 logged off**

**GoatMan: **Just you and me then Rachel

**ProphecyGirl logged off**

**GoatMan: **Wow… thanks

**GoatMan logged off**


End file.
